


and nothing else

by oultrepreu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/oultrepreu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creating their own hierarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and nothing else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/gifts).



> In response to the fic_promptly@dw prompt [Prince of Tennis, any team captains (and/or vice captains), creating their own hierarchy](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/37088.html?thread=1512928).

No one is surprised when Yukimura makes Sanada his vice captain and Yanagi his treasurer; it is only their relative strength codified in rank, their hierarchy on the courts copied onto the structure of the club. Plus Sanada is the most physically intimidating of the three, the perfect complement to Yukimura's appearance of harmlessness, and Yukimura wouldn't trust the club's finances with anyone else, anyway.

But even the other regulars do not see the way the three of them link together, a triangle that would collapse without any one side. Yukimura's strength and desire drive them, Sanada's steadfastness anchors them, and Yanagi's insight sustains them. Yukimura may turn to Sanada for discipline, but he looks to Yanagi for strategy, and he knows he could not be nearly as good of a captain without both of them by his side.

They don't care that no one else sees it—it's better to throw off their opponents, after all. But all three of them know. They are not 2+1; they are 3, perfectly self-contained. There is no place for anyone else, and there is no need for anything else.

11.05.28


End file.
